


【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（七）

by VesperRain



Series: 【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [7]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain
Relationships: Lee Ashworth/Alec Hardy
Series: 【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646629
Kudos: 5





	【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（七）

“您能具体描述昨晚的情形吗？”警官问，带着不亚于米勒的震惊表情。  
“我……”哈迪喝了一大口水，“我去酒吧，三个人围了上来，一个试图骚扰我，我制服了他……这时，另一个Alpha用涂抹麻醉剂的针头扎了我，他们把我带上了车，开到巷子里。”  
问讯录音机的黄灯在闪烁，他的每个词都在被记录下来，并将当堂呈供。  
“他们……试图，强奸我。”哈迪闭了闭眼。  
“十几个人？”  
“十几个人。”  
“没有强……强奸成功？”  
“没有。”  
“能具体解释一下这句话的意思吗？”  
哈迪太熟悉这种问话了。只不过这一次，他坐在了当事人的位置，要原原本本将耻辱的经历说出来。他算是理解了为什么那么多Omega被强奸后不愿报案。  
“就是……嗯……他们绑住我的手脚，塞住我的嘴巴，把我拖到垫子上，用剪刀……剪开了我的衣服。”哈迪感觉口干舌燥，他想立刻站起来逃离这间问讯室。  
“剪开衣服？”  
“全部。外套、衬衫、长裤、袜子……还有内裤。”  
警官看上去来了兴致。“然后呢？对方是如何施暴的？”  
“呃……他们，他们摸了我。”  
“摸了你？”  
“对。胸口，腿，性器官……全身。后来，用……”哈迪快吐了，他掐住自己的腿才强迫自己说下去，“用手指……”  
“用手指进去了？”  
“……是的。”  
“几根？”  
“我，我不知道。好几个人……”  
“阴茎插入呢？”  
“没有！”哈迪把大腿掐青了，“他们全跑了！”  
警官用探究的眼神看着他。“可是现场留下了皮带，有人脱掉了裤子。”  
“是，但他没有得逞！”  
“为什么呢？”  
“因为……”李朝天放的两枪还让哈迪记忆犹新，“有人来了。”  
“你说过他们是有经验的团伙，十几人，全是Alpha和Beta。寻常路人被他们吓跑的可能性比较大吧。”  
“来的是非常强壮的Alpha。”哈迪吞吞吐吐地说。  
“一个人？”  
“是的，但很强壮，还带了武器……好像是枪，我不记得了。”  
“他救走的你？你在他那里过夜了还是……？”  
如果是普通民众，这时候应该反驳“这和那伙强奸犯有关系吗”，但哈迪知道他必须解释清楚一切，即使这会暴露他是Omega的事实——不过，那段录像马上就会被看到，他的身份已经瞒不住了。  
“他救了我。我们……当晚发生了关系。”  
“那么我有两个疑惑。第一，哈迪探长，你曾受过严格训练，在桑德布鲁克案之前拥有高得多的职位，怎么会轻易被个Alpha混混下药？第二，你和那位Alpha什么关系，以至于他大晚上的跑那么远救你，还细心收拾好了证据？”  
哈迪盯着录音机。“我……我是Omega。而他……是我的……Alpha。”

“世界之骨”险些强奸自己的事说完了。哈迪站起来：“我可以走了吗？”  
警员瞧着他，眼神颇有点不怀好意。他知道自己平日不受欢迎，而一只落了单、独自居住、身体还不很好的Omega，对于一警局的A和B来说无异于一块新鲜可口的薄荷糖，谁都在后悔没舔上两口。  
“您还没解释发情期是如何结束的呢。”警员想了想说，“据我们所知，您原先是有Alpha的，虽然离了婚……因此，我们有理由确信，昨晚那位Alpha也可能对您作出强奸行为。”  
“他没有。”哈迪咬着牙说，“我们是……自愿。”  
“也许您在发情热中意识不到呢？毕竟，您上一次性事是什么时候了，至少几个月前吧？”  
“我的意识很清楚。”  
“他进去了？有阴茎插入？射精了吗？射了几次？有说什么话？您都记得吗——”  
“够了！”米勒一拍桌子，吓得警员一缩脖子，“这和本次案件无关！都给我滚回去干活，快点！”  
她气愤地踢了桌子腿一脚，扶住哈迪：“走吧，我带你回去休息。”  
路过办公桌时，哈迪感到针刺般的目光投到自己身上。那段录像一定全被他们看到了，现在所有人都知道他曾赤裸地在镜头前张开双腿，露出Omega的标志。  
他再也回不来了。  
“别急着走啊，还没结束。”身后的警员叫道，“还要取证呢！我们竟然差点忘了！”  
米勒咒骂了一句。“哈迪，你用不着做任何你不想做的事。”  
哈迪默默地垂头站着，他披了件大衣，显得身形格外瘦小。“没关系。”他低声说，“这对于起诉是必要的，我……我知道。”  
他挣开了米勒的手，走进自己再熟悉不过的房间，张开嘴巴让警员将棉签在舌头和牙齿间搅动。他看得出身为Beta的警员在极力克制住扔掉棉签、用手指捏住他舌头玩弄的欲望，棉签捅得他牙龈发疼。  
接下来是换衣服。原先被剪成碎片的衣物都已经作为证据保存起来了，但谁也不能保证他身上没有留施暴者的DNA——尽管李在事后为他清理过。衬衫扣子被他一个个解开，薄薄的衣服向下滑，露出Omega骨头毕现的肩膀和柔软的胸口，他到底生过女儿。  
警员贴近了他，细细检查他皮肤上有无残留的毛发、体液或信息素……哈迪看到斑斑点点的红痕和大片淤青，那是三四场疯狂性爱的证明，他胳膊上甚至有好几个指印。  
“裤子。”警员说。  
哈迪深深吸气，慢吞吞解开皮带，苍白的双腿随着黑布料的褪下很快裸露，暧昧痕迹在增多，一直蔓延到腿根。  
“这些是施暴者做的？”  
“有的是。”  
“那需要拍照了。”警员拿来相机，哈迪站在那里，再次接受镜头的洗礼。以后将有不知多少人借着调查的名义，一边看这些照片一边撸动性器，把他作为幻想对象。而托混混们录像的福，他们脑中的画面会有理有据，生动异常。  
“拍好了吗？”他控制不住地想把单反掼在地上，然后拿椅子腿砸碎那可恨的镜头。  
“好了。但是很抱歉，探长，我们得做尿检……还有体液和精斑检测。”  
“我说过，他们没有强奸行为！”哈迪炸了，“手指和嘴，那是猥亵，没有阴茎插入和射精！”  
“这个说不准。您也知道，物证总是比人证要靠谱。”  
哈迪抬脚就走，快速穿上衣服。连李的散发Alpha臭味的屋子都比这里强，他宁愿回去继续吃有豆子的三明治——大不了，全都挑出来还可以再扔李脑袋上一次——也不会让警员得逞，去他妈的取证，他打赌自己再待一分钟就会吐出来。  
“请理解！这种案子必须这样取证，您自己也知道！”警员从后面扑上来扯住他，“请配合调查！否则会耽误进度、影响调查、没法起诉……”  
哈迪抬手就是一耳光。“滚蛋。”他终于爆粗了。  
然而紧接着他就发现门锁上了。  
“你假扮Beta，已经没法保住职位了。”警员说，把他抵在门上。  
“你明白你在干什么吗？！”哈迪的力气还没恢复多少，他一脚踢在Beta的裆部，趁对方痛苦弯腰的时刻抡起椅子就砸，但是硬生生地放下了。不行，这一下得出人命，他……他不能带头杀人。  
一瞬间的犹豫使得他被掐住了喉咙拎起来。“你是Omega。”警员说，因为裆部的疼痛而恼怒地加重了手劲，“低贱的、弱小的、只能在别人身下生存的Omega，反正都被上过了，多一次有什么要紧？”  
“你还配……做警察吗……”哈迪呼吸困难，眼前发黑。  
他感到一只手伸进他的内裤里，顺着股沟一路深入。李给他的标记在抗拒陌生Alpha的触碰。


End file.
